An earphone is generally configured to be worn on both ears of a user, and is used to be connected with a sound source device. The sound source device is configured to input electrical signals to the earphone, and the earphone is configured to convert the electrical signals into sound waves which can be heard by the user.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1535302 discloses an earphone including a housing having at least two sound output holes; and a speaker unit arranged in the housing and having at least two sound generating parts. The sound waves generated by one of the sound generating parts directly pass through one of the sound output holes, and the sound waves generated by the other sound generating part are indirectly outputted from the other sound output holes.
More specifically, the housing includes a chamber formed therein, and the sound output holes include a first sound output hole and a second sound output hole. The first sound output hole faces one of the sound generating parts, a sound barrier wall is formed on a position of the chamber opposite to the other sound generating part, and the sound waves generated by the other sound generating part are refracted by the sound barrier wall, and then directly pass through the second sound output hole.
More specifically, the first sound output hole is located on an end face of the housing, and the second sound output hole is located on a circumferential wall of the housing.
More specifically, the earphone includes an ear hook connected to the housing.
More specifically, the earphone includes an earplug disposed on a front face of the housing, the first sound output hole is located on the earplug, and the second sound output hole is located on a side of the first sound output hole of the earplug.
More specifically, the housing includes a chamber formed therein, and the sound output holes include a first sound output hole and two second sound output holes. The two second sound output holes are located on two opposite sides of the housing such that the three sound output holes have different extending directions toward the outside of the housing. The first sound output hole faces one of the sound generating parts, a sound barrier wall is formed on a position of the chamber opposite to the other sound generating part, and the sound waves generated by the other sound generating part are refracted by the sound barrier wall, and then are respectively outputted from the two second sound output holes.
More specifically, the housing includes a chamber formed therein, the earphone includes an ear tube disposed on the housing, and the sound output holes include a first sound output hole, a second sound output hole, and a third sound output hole. The three sound output holes have different extending directions toward the outside of the housing. The first sound output hole is located at an end of the ear tube, and the second sound output hole and the third sound output hole are located on an outer wall of the ear tube. The ear tube has a sound guiding channel formed therein, an end of the sound guiding channel is in spatial communication with the chamber of the housing, and the other end of the sound guiding channel is located inside a free end of the ear tube, the second sound output hole and the third sound output hole are respectively in spatial communication with the other end of the sound guiding channel, and the first sound output hole is in spatial communication with one of the sound generating parts. The sound guiding channel, the second sound output hole, and the third sound output hole are in spatial communication with the other sound generating part.
More specifically, the sound guiding channel includes a partition wall formed on an inner wall of the other end of the sound guiding channel, two side walls of the partition wall each has a sound guiding inclined surface, two side walls of the other end of the sound guiding channel located at two sides of the partition wall is respectively formed as a sound barrier wall, and the second sound output hole and the third sound output hole respectively face the two sound guiding inclined surfaces of the partition wall.
More specifically, the ear phone includes a sleeve sleeved on the ear tube, the sleeve being an elastic rubber body, and the sleeve having a plurality of openings corresponding to the positions of the first sound output hole, the second sound output hole, and the third sound output hole.
Although the configurations of the earphone described above are capable of providing a stereo sound field effect, the sound outputted from the earphone is not clear because the sound has been refracted to cause a sound loss so that the earphone cannot provide a clear sound and a sound field effect to the user at the same time.